Healing Wounds
by Purplestar Leader of awesome
Summary: Taylor is free from the yeerks. The war is over but everyone still remembers her as Sub-Visser-Fifty-One. But when she is mysteriously healed from her scars and looks normal again, will she be able to fool her new friend Erek King? AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! Okay so this story is AU, it's about Taylor if she survived the explosion, and how she had to cope after the war. So please, please, please review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Animorphs, but I do own a worn out copy of Harry Potter and the sorcerer's stone : D

* * *

Chapter One

_(Taylor's POV)_

The war was over; the Yeerk was out of my head. She-me-I should have been happy, happy that the nightmare was over. But I couldn't forget all I-it-the Yeerk had done. Everyone I knew thought me-I was dead, my family was dead. She-me-I am scarred for life with memories of torture, I even killed my parents! I-it- the Yeerk that was inside my head was crazy! Even after it died, it left me with a split personality. I can't believe I survived the explosion, I wish I didn't. She-I am ugly, a monster, just like I was before.

So here I was sitting in the forest by the Matcom building.

She- me-I put my head into my prosthetic hands.

I was dilapidated, demolished, broken. She-me- I felt as if I didn't even have a soul anymore.

I didn't know what to do, everywhere I went I heard people whisper under their breath "Sub-Visser Fifty-One".

She-I wanted to scream at them that I was free, I wasn't Sub-Visser Fifty-One, I was just a plain seventeen year old.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" I screamed.

"You want help?" said a booming voice.

She-me-I looked around me but saw no one.

"Great, I'm delusional now" me-I mumbled to myself.

"Taylor, you are not delusional. Now look do you want to be look normal again or what?" asked the voice.

"Uhhh sure? Wait is there catch with this or something ?" She-me-I said.

The voice chuckled. "You will find out in your own time."

Suddenly everything went black, but I heard the voice say, "Just make sure no one finds out who you are"

I opened my eyes hours later to see….

"Erek King?" I said in disbelief as I looked into the former voluntary host's face.

Erek is about my age, he and his Yeerk never really made it high in the Yeerk government. My Yeerk hated his guts, but I never did, I always felt sorry for the poor guy, he had no idea what he was getting himself into.

I suspected him to gasp in horror, or scream in terror that it was me, Taylor the torturer. But he surprised me by simply saying, "Uh how do you know my name?"

She-me-I was shocked that he didn't recognize me.

I suddenly felt something was strange.

I sat up on the forest floor and looked down at my hands…

My prosthetic hands were gone, and in place was real flesh, my hands were normal again!

I could barely contain my joy!

Erek looked at me with a puzzled expression as I touched my face were there used to be chunks of flesh missing and deep gashes, but now my face was perfect!

"Ummm or you okay?" Erek asked.

"Yeah. Thanks" I mumbled as I stood up, and walked away.

I walked towards the Matcom building and looked at my reflection in the mirror.

I saw it all, just like it had been before, my perfect shinny black hair, steel grey eyes, and my non-charred face.

I was normal again.

I could live again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second chapter! Yayayayaya! Review, Review, Review. :D

* * *

Chapter Two

(Erek's POV)

Hello my name us Erek King. I am a Chee. My life has been hard for me since the war has ended, my friends, the Animorphs, blame me for Rachel's death, now that they have fame they don't care about other people, or in this case androids. They think they can do whatever they want now just because they are famous, they think they can just turn their backs on whoever they want. And after all I have done for them….

Well right now I am currently posing as a normal seventeen year old, going to Truman High.

"Class this is Sasha Freedman, she will be joining our class" My teacher Ms. Beck said.

"Today we will be taking a trip to the new Yeerk War museum, so since Sasha is new and doesn't know anyone in the class, how about you fallow Erek King around for the day. So if you all would please file out and get on the bus then we can go." Ms. Beck added sounding like she was talking to first graders.

As we were walking towards the bus I noticed something; "Hey you were that girl in the forest!" I exclaimed.

"Yup." She replied stiffly.

"So, do you play any sports?" I asked.

Sasha face lit up, "Yeah, Tennis"

Tennis. Well I'm not so good at tennis. Last time I played tennis well, I got hit by a golf cart. Yeah I know I'm pathetic.

"Yeah, I uhhh, love tennis" I lied.

Once we got to the museum we were greeted by a cheesy tour guide.

"Welcome to the Yeerk War Museum! My name is Joel and I'll be your guide for today!" He said cheerfully.

"Now if you all will just fallow me please." Joel said as he led us towards a life size picture of the Animorphs and Ax.

"The Animorphs, Jake, Cassie, Rachel, Tobias, and Ax were the resistance against the Yeerks. They gained morphing powers from a andalite named Elfangor. They all survived the war but Rachel was killed." Joel said.

I looked into the faces of the Animorphs and a sudden pain shot threw my steel chest as I remembered everything.

Joel lead us through the whole museum, it seemed as if I was the only one saddened by this… until we got to the Yeerk section.

I stared up at a picture of this hideous human, or thing. And above the picture was the title, _"Sub-Visser-Fifty-One (Taylor the Torturer)" _

I looked over at Sasha who suddenly had turned pale.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I wondered the significance of her strange behavior.

"uhhh……yeah" Sasha said as she slowly walked away.

I took one last glance at the hideous picture and then fallowed Sasha.

"So, do you really think the Yeerk War is over? Or do you think they will come back?" Sasha asked.

I hasted, "Yes, I think the Yeerk War is over, but that doesn't mean they won't will try again in the feature."

Sasha nodded.

I sighed. Sometimes I wish I was human. No. I always wish I were human, I could just die like everyone else, I wouldn't have to go through the same pain and torture of, seeing the same people make the same mistakes, the same wars, same death, and same sorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yay! Third chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

Chapter Three

(Taylor's POV)

"Hi Erek!" I said cheerfully as she-I sat down next to Erek in history class.

Erek got a slightly annoyed look on his face, "Hello"

Over the past couple days she-I had been fallowing around anyone I could to try and make friends with, everyone told me I was freak and walked away, except for Erek, But I assume me-I was getting on his nerves. All I've ever asked for in my life was friends, and of course beauty.

Erek turned his back towards me.

Yep, I am diffidently getting on his nerves.

"This week we will be learning about ancient Egypt. I will pair you up into groups of two and you shall do a project on one of the marvels of Egypt." My history teacher Mr. Beck said.

And of course I was paired up with Erek.

OoOoOo

Later that day, She-me-I walked over to Erek's house to work on our project.

I knocked on the door.

And joker answered the door….wha-?

"AHHH!!" I screamed as a man in a joker costume opened the door.

It's not that I'm afraid of clowns, but if joker answered the door you would freak to right?

Erek quickly walked over to the door and pushed joker out of the way saying, "Sorry about that! This is my Dad, he is ummm-" he paused as he looked over at Mr. King and then asked, "What are you doing anyway?"

"Oh sorry, well you see I am trying to get over my fear of clowns you see I think if I-"Mr. King started before Erek broke in and said, "He's a psychiatrist"

"Ah, I see." She-I said with understanding.

"What do your parents do?" Erek asked.

Fire. Screams. Pain.

I quickly swallowed the hard lump that was forming in my throat.

"They died" Me-I said slowly.

Erek looked at me with pity. "I'm sorry."

"So, what are we going to do our project on?" I asked quickly changing the subject.

"Well we could do the pyramids. You know the structure of the pyramids is just amazing. Those Egyptians were geniuses." He paused as he looked over at the Jok- er I mean Mr. King. "And they never lost the blueprints".

Mr. King chuckled at some inside joke.

So we worked on our project, which with She-my amazing art skills, was uhhh er- amazing. Well actually, it looked more like squashed card bored with globs of glue covering it.

"Well…Do you think Mr. Beck will like it?" She-me-I teased

"Yes, he will love it, it's not the Mona Lisa, but still I think we have mad art skills." Erek laughed.

"Well, Gotta go!" She-I said as I walked towards the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Erek said as he flashed a perfect smile.

All of a sudden an electric sure went threw me and it made me feel slightly dizzy. Something that's never happened to me before.

"B-Bye" I stuttered as she- I tried to recover from the shock.

"Bye." He said as he closed the door.

She-I started to walk home, feeling slightly normal for once in my life.

Then she-I saw it. A red tailed hawk. How insignificant. A red tailed hawk. That's all it too. All it took to crumble my last bit of hope, of being normal. She-me-I wanted to kill the andalite, I wanted him to suffer just as I had. And this time I couldn't blame it on the Yeerk. This was my fault.

I heard a sudden ripping noise. It was coming from inside me. Me-I started to shake violently as hot tears rolled down my face. What was happening to me? I couldn't control myself, I feel to the ground in agony, screaming as the tears continued to poor out.

Me. Myself. I. I did that, I caused pain. I heard people walking towards me, but I couldn't see who it was threw my tears. I couldn't stop the tears, I couldn't stop the pain, I was weak, weaker then I had ever been before. I felt I would explode from all the pain. Everything slowly started to fade away, but I could faintly hear Erek's voice calling my name.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey reviewers! I know some of you have been telling me to make my chapters longer, in the feature I will try, but I am not going to today because American Idol is on and I don't want to miss a single bit.

* * *

(Taylor's POV)

Chapter Four

Fire. She-I could feel the flames charring my skin. It was over, me-I was going to die. My friend, Erek, I would never see him again.

I heard a beeping noise. Must be the fire alarm. Wait, it's too quiet for an alarm.

She-me-I suddenly realized my eyes were closed. I opened them, to see that I was in a bright white room, a hospital.

I was surprised to see Erek. He got up from one of the chairs in the corner of the room and walked over to me.

"Wha- What happened?"Me- I asked groggly.

Erek opened his mouth to say something but instead the nurse answered, "You had some violent panick attack, when you got here you where sweating blood. So we gave you some blood, and did some tests, to make sure your brain was in order."

"Yeah, they were going to put you in a mental hospital" He chuckled.

I was silent for a moment.

"How long have been out?" She-I asked.

"Three days" Erek replied.

"WHAT?! THREE DAYS?" I screamed.

"Whoa, calm down." Erek said.

Then the doctor walked in.

"Good news, we went over the tests, and you are not crazy!" He announced.

"Awesome" Me-I answered.

"And you can leave the hospital today." The doctor said as he walked out the door.

"I'll go and get my car to drive you home" Erek said as he walked out of the room.

The nurse suddenly got a gossipy look on her face as she said, "Is that your boyfriend? He's cute."

She-I blushed. Erek was cute, with his perfect hazel eyes and dark brown hair, but I wasn't going to say that. "No, he's just my friend."

"Oh well, he never left you, I mean not even to eat!" She exclaimed.

Well ether Erek has gone on a diet or that lady is exaggerating.

She left and I quickly got dressed out of my hospital gown and headed down to the parking lot, were me-I found Erek sitting in a red Ferrari.

"Nice car" I commented as me-I hoped in.

"Thanks" Erek answered.

I looked over at Erek who seemed troubled.

"Are you okay?" Me-I asked.

"You said something…When you were unconscious." He paused. "You kept saying, Pain. Pleasure. Over and over again"

I stiffened. And was silent for the rest of the ride.

When we pulled up at my house Erek turned and looked at me. "Hey, I was wondering, and I know I haven't known you for very long, but the prom is coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

My heart jumped.

"S-sure." She- I stuttered.

I got out of the car and walked inside my house, and watched out the window as Erek drove away.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: YAY! This is the most dramatic chapter yet and it makes me really happy! I hope you like it and please remember to review!

* * *

(Taylor's POV)

Chapter Five

She-me-I stepped inside the school gym to see it had been transformed into a midnight forest, minus the disco ball and strobe lights.

I tugged nervously at my floor length red dress, and tried to remove a wrinkle.

Then I saw him. Erek who looked amazing in his tuxedo walked towards me.

"Hey Sasha." Erek greeted me calmly.

"Hi" Me-I answered back feeling slightly jittery.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Erek asked, "Do you want to dance?"

I smiled. "Sure"

He took my hand guided me out onto the dance floor. Me-I put my arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.

He looked torn, like he wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words.

"Sasha" He paused, "I don't know how to say this but, I think I'm falling in love with you. Even if you are crazy".

My heart started pumping wildly, and again the same electric surge went threw me.

He looked at me waiting.

"Me too" I whispered softly.

The rest of the dance went by in a daze. Erek dropped me off at my house, and me-I heated up some leftover lasagna in the oven, before I fell asleep on the couch.

Suddenly she-me-I heard a beeping noise, and not just any beeping noise, the fire alarm.

My eyes flew open to see smoke emitting from the kitchen. Me-I had left the oven on! Sucking in the smoky air, I screamed at the top of my lungs. She-I couldn't move, I was paralyzed with fear.

She-I could see lights coming on in the street. It was a small fire and I could've walked out of the front door unharmed, but she-I was too terrified.

Suddenly this thing broke through the window next to me, shattering the glass.

It looked like a metal dog standing on its hind legs.

I grabbed a piece of glass and drove it into my hand.

Me-I was almost positive I was dreaming, until hot blood started pouring out of my hand.

"Sasha! Are you alright" The dog asked coming over to check my hand.

She-me-I stared. The dog knew my name.

Looking at the look on my face the dog realized something, and muttered something that sounded like, "Maria is going to kill me"

Suddenly the dog shimmered and Erek was standing in its place.

"Allow me to explain please..." Erek started

I sat in utter silence as he told me about the pacifist race of androids called Chee and how he is one of them.

She-I slowly started to back away utterly horrified.

"I won't hurt you; remember it's against my programming." Erek whispered to me desperately.

That's what the Yeerks told me, that they wouldn't hurt me and look at me now.

"Don't you believe me?" He asked.

"Yes, She-me- I believe you. Me-I-" I started but stopped when I realized what me-I had said.

"That stutter….Taylor?" He asked in disbelief.

I dropped my head ashamed at who me-I was.

He stared at me and then bolted out the door.

I fell to my knees, the broken glass cutting into my flesh, as I cried.


End file.
